Sexual Encounters
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: Owen/Letty. Here's a two-shot on Owen and Letty and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual Encounters.**

**I don't own anything.**

She was looking over the files of the people that had tried to stop them today, and she didn't even hear his footsteps as he approached her. She was content at staring at the picture of the man that she couldn't remember, but obviously had some sort of history with him.

That was until he stepped directly behind her and put both of his hands on her slim waist. She could feel him looking over her shoulder at the picture in her hands.

"Now you aren't thinking of leaving me for an old ex now are you?" He asked whispering it into her ear and sending chills up her spine.

"I already told you I don't remember him." She spit out with anger. Not sure if she was angry at the fact that everyone kept questioning her about it, or angry at the fact that she couldn't remember anything from her past.

"Well good. Let's keep it that way. I wouldn't want to lose someone as valuable as you Letty." He said whispering it again into her ear. She could feel his warm breathe on her skin and feel him sliding his hands up and down her sides suggestively.

Ever since she had become part of his team they were always having encounters similar to this one when they were left alone. Anytime he would try and do something she would always play around with him and tease him a little, but then immediately turn him down before things got too heated with them, but something seemed different about this time.

"I'm sure you would be able to live without me. You probably wouldn't even notice I was gone. And according to you it would be my fault anyway." She said while rolling her eyes.

"I told you I like you Letty." He said while turning her around so that she was facing him. "You're an essential part of this team, and I could say I just like you being in my presence. I'd be harder to bear if something were to say happen to you." He told her as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Instead of moving his hand away he kept it there, lingering over her smooth skin.

"Owen.." She started off to say, but was cut off by him.

"What? Ready to finally give in? Babe you know you've wanted this for a long time now, so stopped fighting it." He said with a huge smirk on his face. He didn't even give her time to respond he just pulled her in closer and went straight to her neck. He could feel her body tense up, and before he put his lips on her skin he just laughed and blew a gust of warm air onto her neck, which sent more chills up her spine.

"I knew you couldn't resist, Letty. It'd only be a while before you cracked." He said while laughing. He knew the sexual energy the two of them had was growing stronger, and that he found her attractive.

"Spare me would you? I would have no problem resisting you, I've doing a good job of it so far." She said while going to move but he put both his arms out blocking her path. She could of easily gotten out if she wanted to, but her curiosity made her stay right where she was.

He smirked again and looked her over. "Letty if I want you I can have you. It's that easy, and that's how it works around here and you know it."

She could barely hold back her laughter after the words escaped his mouth. "Shaw I may be part of your team, and we may flirt back and forth, but you don't own me and if you wanted me it really wouldn't be easy at all to get me. Now thanks for the entertainment, but I really have some things that I need to get done if you don't mind." She said while rolling her eyes at how confident he could be. He was about to respond to her when they both heard the familiar engines of the rest of the team entering their hideout.

He quickly dropped his arms from either side of her and went to walk away. Before he left the room though he turned and looked at her and said: "I'm sure things will be different next time when we aren't interrupted."

She just rolled her eyes in response. She had to admit that there was some type of weird connection that the two of them had. She wasn't sure if she liked the attention he was giving her or not, but she knew he stayed true to his word, and that the next time they were alone he would most definitely try something on her.

**AN: Well there is the first chapter to my two-shot. I really enjoy the relationship that Owen and Letty had in the movie. I was wishing they would have explored it more in the movie then what they did, but oh well. I had been wanting to write a fan fiction about them for a while since I saw the movie and since there's only like one actual story on here about them so I figured I'd write a hot little piece about them. But reviews are great, I'd love to hear what you guys think of this. Good or bad. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexual Encounters.**

**I don't own anything.**

"I've got to go." Letty whispered to Dom as she moved from his arms. She hated that someone knew so much stuff about her that she couldn't remember herself. It was frustrating her to no end. She would frequently look at the picture of the two of them together, but it brought no memories to mind.

After leaving Dom she sped back to their hideout and she realized that everyone was out.

"Thank god." She whispered quietly to herself. She could have some peace and quiet without anyone bothering her.

Since no one was there she decided that she would go out and work on her car some more. There was just something calming about fixing a car. That's where she was spending most of her time lately, ever since this team that apparently knew her showed up.

She had been working for about an hour when she heard the door open. She didn't even bother to acknowledge whoever it was that walked in. That is until she felt a familiar pair of hands on her waist again. She just smirked to herself knowing very well who the hands belonged to without even having to turn around.

"Is there something I can help you with, Shaw? If you hadn't noticed I'm kind of busy." She spat out not even turning around to look at him.

"Just had an interesting conversation with your boyfriend." He told her. She knew that he had that stupid smug look on his face.

"Nice try. For the hundredth time. I don't remember him, and I don't remember any of them. So just get off my back already." She said while turning her head a little just so he could see the angry look on her face.

"Yes, and I would really like to keep it that way. But that's not why I'm here." She rolled her eyes at him as the words left his mouth. She could feel him moving his two fingers in a circle on the small of her back. He was trying to get a reaction out of her, and she knew it. They had gone through this same song and dance hundreds of times, and she knew that nothing was going to come of it. Or so she thought.

She felt him move in closer to her. His body was pressed tightly up against hers with his hands still on her back. Then he moved his face in closer to her neck, and he started to lay small kisses up and down her neck. She found herself arching her neck to the side, which surprised her, so that he could reach further down her neck.

He spun her around in one quick motion and moved to the other side of her neck. She hissed out as he slightly bit at her neck. She moved her hands up so that they were resting on his forearms, and he pulled her body even closer to him.

He slowly made his way up her neck, and went to her mouth. At first his kisses were innocent, soft kisses but he quickly sped up the pace and gave her much harder kisses. She found herself kissing him back with as much force, and gripping onto his arms a little tighter.

Their bodies were so tight together and there was so much heat between the kisses, he quickly pushed her body up against her car, and laid her down on her back, on the hood of the car. At this point she moved her hands to his neck, and pulled him closer to her body.

She could feel his hands at the bottom of her tank top as he slowly inched it up her stomach, and finally in one quick movement taking it off her and throwing it to the floor.

He was pushing into her body more tightly as he kissed his way down her neck again and moved to her breasts. He grabbed one in his hand and rubbed it roughly, with his free hand he lifted her back up a little so he could get easy access to undo the clasp in the back of her bra. Once he had her bra off, he moved his one hand freely of her one breast playing with her nipple, as his mouth went around the other one. She moaned out in pleasure from the contact. When he heard this he lifted his head a little to look at her and smirked he knew he was going to get her to crack.

He quickly went back to her body running his hands all over her toned stomach, then up to her breasts again, and then he moved his hands into her hair, and started kissing her roughly again.

At this point she broke the chain of kisses he was giving her, and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw out on the floor with her shirt and bra. She didn't really know what came over her, but she just couldn't help herself.

Owen went back to kissing her and lifted her body up again, but this time he slid his fingers down to her ass and dripped her ass tight.

He slid his fingers from her ass to the front of her pants and undid them and quickly slid them off of her legs. He went to go kiss her again, but she moved her face away and decided to play a little with him. She went straight to his neck and licked and bit her way up both sides of his neck.

"God, Letty." He groaned out in pleasure as she bit his neck. She smirked against his skin at his reaction. She quickly moved her hands to his jeans and slid them off his legs, so the only thing between the two was their underwear.

They both quickly peeled their underwear off; Owen quickly pushed her harder onto the hood of her car as he got on top of her. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He quickly stuck it in and thrust into her. She moaned at the movement and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his body. This was the first time their flirting led to sex, and she couldn't deny that she hated the action. Not that she would ever admit that to him though.

He went in slowly at first, but quickly started to pick up speed and with each thrust he went harder and faster into her. They were both moaning, and grabbing at each other hair. Kissing each other roughly on the mouth and on the neck. Their hands exploring each other's body for the first time. Letty moaned out as she could feel herself orgasm, this just made Owen move deeper into her. They had gone at it a little while longer until he could feel himself about to cum. Once he had finished he rolled off of her and laid beside her on the hood of her car. Neither looking at each other at first. She heard a quiet laugh escape his lips after a couple minutes in silent. She quickly jerked her head to look at him to see what was so funny.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Owen said not bothering to turn his head to look at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed his roughly so he wasn't lying on her car anymore.

"Whatever." She spit out as she jumped off the hood of her car too and started putting her clothes back on. Owen already put his clothes back on and watched her for a minute and then smirked. He walked up behind her and pulled her back into him.

"Don't pretend like you didn't love it." He whispered into her ear, before letting her go and walking towards the door.

She just shook her head at him as she watched him leave the room. Mentally kicking herself in the ass for letting him win, and the fact that he was right on the money with his last statement.

**End. **

**AN: Reviews are always welcomed. Tell me what you guys think about. **


End file.
